borderlands_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Vladof
Vladof is a weapons manufacturer in Borderlands V, the company is founded by Comrade Vladof. Vladof weapons tend to have lower accuracy but also have an extremely high rate of fire compared to other guns of similar level rating. Their firearms can often be identified by an orange/brown finish, with grey or white accents. They follow a Russian and East European themed naming scheme. Vladof weapons' boosts to rate of fire are calculated in a manner that causes guns with a lower baseline rate of fire to gain a larger boost, and weapons with a larger baseline rate of fire to gain a smaller boost. Vladof weapons tend to have a higher rate of fire than any other manufacturer. Vladof weapons with multiple barrels sometimes feature increasing fire rates as the trigger is held. Vladof launchers can have the special ability "reduced ammo consumption," which means that every third shot fired is not deducted from either the magazine or the player's ammo stock. This is coupled with lower base damage, though the overall destructive capacity of the weapon remains roughly the same as an equivalent launcher from most other manufacturers. The reduced ammo consumption effect appears to dominante the increased ammo consumption of E-tech weapons, and interacts strangely with character skill or class mod properties that adjust magazine size. Launchers will sometimes reach zero rounds in the magazine and fail to reload automatically, and switching weapons while a 'ghost round' is in the launcher's chamber will sometimes outright prevent ammo consumption on the other weapon until the character again uses a Vladof launcher to restore normal ammunition behavior. It is possible that the Vladof launcher's mechanism has less to do with providing a free round after two normal shots, and more to do with firing two-thirds of a rocket per shot. The bugs may simply be the result of the game not responding properly to fractional bullet counts. Vladof sniper rifles have a chance to spawn with drum magazines, which can increase the clip size to usually 12 rounds, and in rare cases upwards of 20 rounds, making them the highest capacity sniper rifles in the game. Products *Pistols **Anarchist **Assassin **Fighter **TMP **Troublemaker **Contaminator *Assault Rifles **Guerilla **Renegade **Rifle **Rocketeer **Spinigun **Splotcher *Sniper Rifles **Bratchny **Droog **Horrorshow **Pooska **Drag *Rocket Launchers **Glory **Hero **RPG **Vanquisher **Desolator * Spewers **Melter **Purge **Liquidator **Burner **Shocker E-tech Weapons *Pistol **Dart **Spiker *Assault Rifle **Blaster *Sniper Rifle **Moloko *Rocket Launcher **Topneaa Unique Weapons *Pistol **Vertias *Assault Rifle **Revolutionary **Nucleus * Sniper Rifle **Michevuk * Spewer **Desolator Limes * Pistol **Partizan *Machine Gun **Rebel *Sniper Rifle **Bull's Eye Legendary Weapons *Pistol **Infinity **Vorakam **The Clipper *Rocket Launcher **Red Glare *Assault Rifle **Annabella **GatorShark **Hellion *Sniper Rifle **Surkov * Spewer **Dragon Pearlesent Weapons *Machine Gun **Death Engine Class Mods Grenade Mods *Breath of Terramorphous *Pandemic *Fire Bee *Storm Front Shields *Aequitas *1340 Shield *Transformer *The Sham *Sponge Gun Appearance by Quality *White: Rusted, pale grey metal and pale brown wood, often with the Vladof star-in-V logo on the magazine. *Green: Wood and dark gunmetal finish, similar to that of an AK-47. *Blue: Grey-black gunmetal marked with a red hammer and sickle logo. *Purple: Extremely shiny, silvery gunmetal with a logo consisting of a bright red double-headed imperial eagle with a Vladof star-in-V superimposed over it. Trivia *it is revealed through radio ads in borderlands 2 that the founder of the company is Comrade Vladof. Quotes *"In these trying times, the Vladof corporation is certain of one thing, and one thing only: they are coming. Coming to take your food. Your home. Your loved ones. Perhaps not today, perhaps not tomorrow, but soon. And as they sharpen their swords and smile through their teeth at their subjects, Vladof has only one question to ask: will you be ready to fight back?" (Radio advertisement) ::::::: Category:Manufacturers